1. Technical Field
The technical field is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for testing a Decision Feedback Equalizer (‘DFE’).
2. Description of Related Art
Serial chip-to-chip communications at very high speed data rates can be limited by channel loss and intersymbol interference that arises from the physical characteristics of the data communications channel. An effective way for equalizing channel loss and negating the impact of intersymbol interference is to use a high performance Decision Feedback Equalizer in the receiver. Decision Feedback Equalizers can include many functional components whose reliability may be unknown. The complexity of a Decision Feedback Equalizer can result in significant challenges during manufacturing, as testing the component parts of a Decision Feedback Equalizer can be time intensive and burdensome.